


Two Ghosts

by w0lf_rituals



Category: Ghost of Tsushima (Video Game)
Genre: BIG SPOILER ALERT, Gen, Ghost of Tsushima Spoilers, Literal Ghost Ryuzo AU, also: if u named the horse sora or kage my bad its just that nobu seems like the more popular choice, anyways yeah perhaps there will be more Literal Ghost Ryuzo Shenanigans but no promises, idk exactly when this is set i honestly just needed to get the idea out before my brain exploded, posting this very tentatively because part of me still thinks its a dumb idea lmao ANYWAYS, this au is for WHOLESOME CONTENT ONLY get ur NASTI HANDS OFF IT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25719181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w0lf_rituals/pseuds/w0lf_rituals
Summary: venting to a dead guy???? it really do be like that sometimes
Kudos: 31





	Two Ghosts

**Author's Note:**

> thumbs up emoji

_Tell them that you are Jin Shimura. Loyal servant to the shogun. My heir… my son._

Of all the times for his uncle to finally call him his son… If Shimura had said that sometime _before_ all this happened, Jin would be absolutely eccastic. Now, in the middle of a war, it means nothing. He’s _the Ghost_ now. All that matters is doing what he can to save the people of Tsushima. 

“I _definitely_ wouldn’t trade places with you.” 

Jin sits up and glances around. His new horse is lying a few feet away, looking a lot more bony under the moonlight. Jin shakes his head. Must be hearing things. It sounded a lot like—

“People are saying that you’re a ten-foot tall monster with demon eyes. If only they could all see you now.” 

Jin squints over at his horse. There’s someone sitting beside it. “Ryuzo?” 

His old friend smirks over at him. “Long time no see.” 

In truth, it had only been a few days since their duel. Jin has just barely gotten his sword and armor back. 

“Why are you here?” Jin asks, rubbing his eyes to make sure he’s not just seeing things. Ryuzo looks sort of translucent, but it’s definitely him. 

“I’m not too sure about that myself, actually. It was like I blinked and suddenly I’m here.” Ryuzo shrugs. “Maybe it’s punishment for what I did to you.” 

“Punishment for _me_." Jin mutters. 

“This isn’t exactly fun for me either. Watching you mope around like a child is the exact opposite of exciting.” 

“Sorry, let me try to forget the fact that Nobu just died, that I’m exiled, and that more and more of my friends will die if I don’t find the Khan in time. If you’re not going to help, I suggest you find someone else to haunt.” 

Ryuzo floats over and sprawls out on the grass beside him. “Seems like the Ghost has got a lot on his mind.” 

Jin feels a little colder now that his dead friend is closer to him. He closes his eyes to avoid staring at the semi-translucent apparition. 

“I just want this to be over with already. I need to kill the Khan before my uncle sends more people to be slaughtered. He might call it ‘dying honorably’, but I just don’t want to lose anyone else.” 

Ryuzo nods slowly. “You’re in quite the predicament… The legend of the Ghost has taken on a life of its own, but you’re still just one person. It would be a lot for anyone to bear, samurai or not.” 

Jin almost scoffs out loud. “I’m not a samurai anymore.” 

“You still _want_ to be, though.” 

If he had listened to his uncle, maybe he wouldn’t feel so torn up inside. But that would mean even more people would die. _This_ is the right choice. He’s ready to give his life for the people of Tsushima. 

"I’m not a samurai. I'm the Ghost."

They lay in silence for too long. Jin glances over at the literal ghost beside him. Ryuzo raises an eyebrow. 

“See something you like? Go to sleep already. You won’t be able to kill the Khan if you’re half-asleep during the fight.” 

Jin closes his eyes. As he drifts off, he feels a cold tingling sensation against his forehead. 

Ryuzo is gone when he wakes up.


End file.
